How to treat Harley
by Mr. Who's Hufflepuff
Summary: A trio of short stories told from the Joker's POV about his private time with Harley.


I walk up behind you as you're cooking a small quaint breakfast for the two of us after last night's long, sweaty, hot, and particularly loud bedroom romp and run my hands up the front of your thighs to your pussy and rub it through the boxers you had stolen from me in the early morning hours. You shiver a little bit as little vibrations of lust trickle through your body and you, in return, give my morning wood a cute little press with your ass. I smile and start kissing your neck passionately from behind as my fingers continue rubbing against your tight little slit. I let my tongue wander over your soft skin as my lips imprint little kisses upon your neck. I slide my hand down the front of your underwear and let my middle finger play lightly with your clit as you slowly wet my boxers with your pussy juices. I smile as another shiver causes you to almost forget the food completely and slowly slide my fingers down your pussy lips before sliding a single one deep inside of you. I continue kissing you as a light moan escapes your lips in the presence of my strong, cool hands. I let my kisses drift up your neck now that I've covered it in a soft shade of rouge. My lips drift lightly down your jaw to your lips as I lock with you in a passionate kiss and slide another finger deep inside of you. You make a muted exclamation of lust as your tongue and mine dance passionately in our lip lock. I smile and slowly begin to speed up my fingers as the passion of our lip lock increases. Calm at first until my fingers are sliding in and out of you hard and fast and my thumb is circling and teasing your clit. Every so often, you moan into the kiss or into a bit lip, and I press the tip of my cock against your pussy - precum glistening lightly as I pull my fingers out and slide my cock into you. I press each inch in slowly before pulling out all the way. As I do so, I break our kiss and turn off the stove before pressing into you again. This time faster; my cock sliding in quicker and quicker with each thrust until I'm fucking you fast and hard. I pull out and grab you by the hair at the base of your neck. I use them as makeshift reigns to walk you to the kitchen table - all the while, my fingers are caressing and teasing your tight, dripping wet slit. I bend you over and you moan as the cold hardwood of the table shocks you and hardens your nipples on contact. I slide my cock into you slowly again; never letting go of your hair in the process. I begin to speed up again - the same way as before. Speeding up until I'm fucking you so hard that we're rocking the table and you're moaning my name into the early morning air. I pound you hard as I can; my cock slamming deep into your pussy as you scream out "Oh, Mista J! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ohhh~" and then suddenly your pussy tightens around my cock - milking me for everything I have as you orgasm. I pull you to stand straight up and then bring you to your knees all by the force of your hair. I slide my cock now wet with your juices into your awaiting mouth and let you slowly take all of my dick into your mouth. I let you go at your own pace at first, bobbing confidently on my rock hard cock until I feel ready to cum. Then, I force you to deepthroat it - pressing deep into your mouth before I pull back and let my cum shoot warm into the back of your throat.

I twirl my fingers in your hair lightly as I lean in slowly to you for a kiss, your frame resting gently on the bed below me as I let the kisses trickle down your body like little raindrops of ecstasy. My lips press lightly against the soft skin of your neck in a gentle kiss before I bite down playfully. I let go slowly, removing pressure ever so lightly until I, once again, am just kissing your neck. The kisses trail down your neck to your cleavage as I deftly undo your bra and help it off of your gorgeous body. My lips kiss a slow rhythm down your breasts until I reach your nipples, pulling one into my mouth carefully before rolling it between my tongue and my teeth and biting down lightly. The other is slowly being twirled between my fingers until both are rock hard, then the kisses rain down heavy and hard. Little playful bites littering the path of my lips with tiny red marks as I walk my kisses down your cute little stomach to your panties. I bite down on the edge and pull them down to your knees before pressing my lips lightly on your inner thigh and licking you all the way up to your wet little slit. I breath a light, hot breath before parting your pussy lips with my hot, warm tongue and sliding it up to your clit. I circle it lightly and suck it in between my lips as my tongue spirals ever so lightly around it. At this point my fingers begin climbing up your thighs slowly, all the way to your now dripping wet pussy. They stop outside and glide ever so lightly around before sliding deep into you; I push them far and deep into your pussy and then pull them out long and slow, letting you feel each motion before speeding up. As I accelerate you begin to moan from the pleasure, first lightly and then slowly getting louder until you scream my name into the hot air from the intense pleasure. I smile and let your clit glide slowly from my tongue before coming back up to you and leaning in to you for a long, passionate kiss. I run my fingers up and down your slit slowly before pulling my rock hard dick out of my boxers and sliding it up and down your wet little pussy. You gasp mid-kiss as I press into you slowly, so I kiss you harder as I push my cock in slowly. Inch by inch I fill you with my cock before beginning to fuck you. I start off fucking you slowly as my kisses once again drift down your body to your tits; I circle your nipples slowly with my tongue before taking them into my mouth and sucking on them. Ever so slightly I begin to speed up, and start biting your little nipples. You moan in pleasure and I begin to speed up gradually until I'm fucking you hard and fast. I move up your body and bite down hard on your neck. My teeth leave small imprints in the skin as I ram your tight little hole like the dirty little girl you know you are. I slam you hard as another passionate kiss sends waves of ecstasy rushing down your skin, and a little bite of your lip sends you just over the top as you scream in orgasm. My cock slams deep inside you as you cum until I pull out and stick my cock - now covered in your sweet juices in your mouth - I blow my load deep back in your throat and watch as you drink it up like the good little fuck you are.

I push you up against the frigid wall as my fingers trace the back of your inner thigh to your tight little pussy; my fingers circling your clit through your wet little panties. I kiss your neck as your breathing gets heavier and my fingers press harder against your horny slit. My teeth dig lightly against the supple flesh of your neck as I pull your panties aside and slide a finger into your awaiting cunt. I slowly begin to finger you as I bite down hard on your neck. You moan into the hot air as a second finger slides into your pussy. I speed up my fingers as my kisses trail down your spine to the small of your back leaving a petite path of places on your back where you can feel the ephemeral presence of my lips.

My tongue slides down your wet slit to your clit as my fingers continue to pound your tight little hole at which point I lick your clit - enticing it into my lips before sucking on it as I roll it between teeth lightly and circle it with my tongue ever-so-carefully. My tongue flicks against the sensitive skin as my cock hardens in my boxers. I slide another finger in and speed up; fucking you quickly with my strong hands and my warm, wet mouth as it encompasses your clit with passion and you have a strong, squirting orgasm and I drink it all up out of your dripping wet pussy.


End file.
